


Moriarty's Christmas

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Limericks, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Moriarty had Christmas plans





	Moriarty's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks "Ice" challenge

There once was a professor of vice

Who said “I think it would be quite nice

To sit down and bake

A proper Christmas cake

  
  


With marzipan  
  
  
  
                              and lastly to ice"  
  
  
  
 


End file.
